Frogs and Princes
by cupcake.universe
Summary: How many frogs does Hermione have to kiss before she finds her prince? A oneshot written for WordsMeanEverything, winner of my House Unity, but a Marriage Law? competition. Inspired by the song Frogs and Princes, but not a song fic. Read and Review :D xxx


**Heyyyaaa. This is my oneshot for WordsMeanEverything as she was the winner of my competition from House Unity, but a Marriage Law? Which is awesome that she won because she was my VERY FIRST EVER reviewer on fanfic. So woop :) xxx**

**So she gave me Dramione as a pairing and Frogs and Princes by Natasha Beddingfield as a prompt.**

**Listen to the song if you want, but I'm pretty sure you'll get the fic if you don't.**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter or this song do not belong to me xxxx**

**READ. ENJOY. REVIEW :D XXX**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me how many frogs do I have to kiss?<em>

_Before I find my prince…_

Hermione was bored out of her wits. Staring aimlessly at the table, she was fiddling with her wine glass, swishing the translucent liquid around the interior before seeing tiny droplets splashing over the rim and onto her fingers.

She had been here for over an hour now, the date was almost over. She had spent the last 73 minutes listening to this dull guy rant on about his life to her. Bearing in mind that she had only met him this evening, she was glad that she didn't know him before.

After what seemed like an eternity of boring school life tales, the bill for the meal came. The guy that she was with, Rory Reedbuck had finally stopped for breath, giving Hermione a chance to say something.

"How do you want to pay for this?" she input.

"I say, how about I pay for tonight. Then on our next date you can pay." Rory replied, smiling happily.

Hermione was disgusted for two reasons. 1, 'our next date'? As far as she was concerned, there wasn't going to be a next date. Unless he had a piece of duck tape over his mouth. And 2, how rude? Isn't a gentleman supposed to pay? Rory was either a douche bag with no mute button or was raised by people with no manners.

"Okay," she responded, hoping that she could leave soon.

Rory placed some notes on the table, "So do you want to come to mine now?" he tried to smirk seductively at her, but just looked like his botox treatment had gone wrong.

"Err, no I have to be in work tomorrow. So I think it would be best if I went home. Thanks for the evening though!" she said quickly and made a run from the door. She could hear Rory say faintly behind her,

"Don't forget to call me!"

What a loser.

Hermione had returned home now, kicking off her stupidly high heels in the cold porch. She crept into the house, hoping that Ginny was asleep. She walked into the kitchen to place her coat and purse on the table when she heard a voice leap up behind her.

"So how was your date?" Ginny asked excitedly like a five year old child begging for candy.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Come on, Hermione. You're so transparent. Obviously you had a bad time." Ginny lectured. Letting Ginny move in with her was a bad move…

"Okay. It was terrible! Not as bad as some of the dates that you've previously set me up on. But right down there with them."

"Aww, I was hoping that you and Rory would hit it off!" Ginny sulked.

"Well at least that was the last of those rubbish dates you like to set me up on."

Hermione was fed up now. Ever since she had let Ginny live with her, she insisted on letting her play matchmaker. She had been on so many of these bad dates that she had lost count. Either way, Ginny had failed to find Hermione true love.

"No! You promised me 50!" Ginny began to pout.

"50? Since when? And anyway, considering how many disasters I have been a part of, I'd say that we reached 50 a long time ago."

"No. actually you've only been on 48 including this one. So I have 2 more left!" Ginny announced proudly.

"But I don't want to go on anymore! I'm not sure how much more idiocy I can withstand!"

"Two more. Then you are free of me. Deal?" Ginny said thrusting her hand out to Hermione.

"Even if I say no, you'll force me into it. So yeah, deal." She answered and shook hands with the young ginger.

_Tell me how many frogs do I have to kiss?_

_Before I find my prince… _

Ginny wasted no time in setting Hermione up. When she awoke the next morning Ginny was already squealing in delight.

"What's made you so jumpy?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I've organised your two last dates," she replied, trying to stifle in her laughter.

"Okay… So what's the catch then?"

"Hermione Jean Granger! How rude of you to assume such things!" Ginny defended, "Okay just kidding… well you see… when I was planning them…"

"Just spit it out!" Hermione tried to hurry Ginny along.

"At the time I was talking to some people… from school… and it slipped out and…"

"I'm not following, what?"

"I've organised these two dates with people you already know," Ginny spat out finally.

"What? I'm going to have to go on two dates with two people from school? Ginny have you gone off your rocker?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. It sort of just slipped out and then they were both like 'hey I'll do it' and I couldn't say no to them!" Ginny blushed embarrassed.

"Okay, well just tell me who they are…" Hermione sighed defeated.

"Well Cormac did say that if you didn't want to go-"

"CORMAC? I went to that ball thing with Cormac! No way can I go on a date with my sort of ex!"

"Of course you can! It's all been attended to, Hermione." Ginny assured.

"Let's hope the other person is a little better…" Hermione whispered.

"Oh don't worry he is! But I'm not going to tell you until you've been out with Cormac." Ginny said while tapping her nose.

"GINNY! JUST TELL ME FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"Keep your knickers on, Hermione. Well I'll give you a hint, it's someone from Slytherin-" but Ginny didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before being interrupted by Hermione.

"SLYTHERIN? Ginny I thought you went insane when you set me up with Cormac. But a slytherin? Are you actually serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. A Weasley never jokes," Ginny joked.

"Well the worst it could be is Malfoy, and I know that you aren't that delusional, dear Ginevra." Hermione said and left the room.

"If only she knew…" Ginny thought aloud.

* * *

><p>~ Cormac's date ~ <strong>(This is definitely a Dramione story by the way, so keep reading! If you like CormacHermione though, you might want to stop. Because personally I think he is a creep...)**

Hermione was feeling apprehensive about this date with her ish ex boyfriend. Awkwardness would not even begin to describe the atmosphere that would be lighting the room. The conversation points would probably revolve around:

'So how've you been lately?'

'The years have been kind to you!'

'Seen anyone else from school?'

Or just general small talk surrounding their school time together at Hogwarts.

Hermione was waiting anxiously by the door in a purple satin dress paired with a black clutch, small black studs and shimmering court heels.

The door rang at last and it was bolted open quickly by Ginny, rushing in to see them off before their date.

"Ginny! Nice to see you! So where's Hermione? I'm so excited for our date!" Cormac eagerly greeted Ginny without noticing Hermione standing there, half hidden by the door frame.

"Hi Cormac, nice to see you again," she shyly answered.

"Whoa! Hermione? Damn you look hot!" Cormac exclaimed.

"Why thank you," she replied and stepped out so that she was standing next to him.

"Have her back by midnight," Ginny said in a very Mrs Weasley manor.

"Yes MUM," Cormac added and escorted them away.

* * *

><p>~ On the date ~<p>

"So, how've you been?" Cormac asked while they were sat at their table in the dimly lit restaurant.

'How original for him to open with that line,' Hermione thought.

"Good thanks, not really been up to much since Hogwarts."

"Ahh that's nice…" he trailed off.

The rest of the date carried on similarly, Cormac and Hermione making small talk about their lives. Nothing that stood out though. The whole evening seemed like a meal between two friends. Hardly what one would call a 'date'.

"Well goodnight then," Hermione said while they were leaving the restaurant. But Cormac latched onto her arm, dragging her to the car park. "Cormac, what are you doing?" she whispered while still in his tight grasp.

"What I should have done a long time ago," he added but before a sensible remark could be heard from Hermione, he had her pinned to his car door. His lips crashed forcefully onto hers, his arms crushing her into what was supposed to be a loving yet possessive embrace.

Hermione struggled underneath him. His lips were rough and slimy over hers, and his hands started moving up her legs. She was definitely scared now; she needed to escape from this creep.

"CORMAC!" she gasped at last. She had pushed him away from her and was wiping her lips and pulling her dress down.

"Did you enjoy that?" she tried to asked in a sexy voice, obviously failing.

"NO! Now good night!" she said quickly and stormed off in the opposite direction, hoping to just be rid of this freak.

* * *

><p>~ At home ~<p>

"Ginny I hate you!" Hermione bellowed down the hall, hoping her little ginger friend would pop out.

"I'm guessing the date didn't go well…" she sheepishly responded.

"Oh no. It went great," she said in a patronizing voice, "yeah we talked and it was all nice… UNTIL THE CREEP TRIED TO RAPE ME IN THE CAR PARK!"

"Oh…" Ginny muttered, her mouth forming a small O shape, "Sorry…"

"Urgh, I'm off to bed. I need to mentally prepare myself for the next date with a Slytherin." She said, spitting out the word like it was a disease, "Let's hope he's more of a gentleman than Cormac."

Ginny just stood there; she was surprised that Cormac was so forceful and horrible like that. She thought he was a true gentleman. However on the other hand, she was excited for Hermione's next date…

_Tell me how many frogs do I have to kiss?_

_Before I find my prince… _

* * *

><p>~ On the next date ~<p>

Hermione wasn't as eager for this date, more like eager to get it over and done with! She had been on 49 dates. Some of them successful… some not so much.

_Tell me how many frogs do I have to kiss?_

_Before I find my prince… _

There was a guy who turned up in a chicken suit, saying that he wanted to lay her…

A guy who was sneezing throughout the whole date and got snot on her shoes…

Some randomer with the cheesiest pick up lines ever, the classic 'are you a parking ticket?' and 'something is on fire' jokes…

Another guy who got the very same pick up lines the wrong way around….

And lots of other people who were just boring…

And then obviously Cormac, but let's not go there…

So she was sat on the sofa, in an emerald green floaty strapless dress. She didn't even know why she was wearing green, she didn't purposely choose it because she was going on a date with a Slytherin… She just happened to throw it on…

Obviously it was destiny working its magic.

Hermione tried to go through all of the Slytherin members… There were the people behind the scenes who she never talked to… Crabbe and Goyle, dear Lord if Ginny had set her up with one of those two she might just disown her as a friend. Theodore Nott, one of the self absorbed pratts. Blaise Zabini, another of the self absorbed pratts.

And obviously, Malfoy. But she didn't even want to divulge into what would happen if he was her date… **(You can see where this is going…)**

Breaking her thoughts was the ringing chime of the doorbell. Hermione leaped up, startled by it, smoothed down her dress and walked elegantly to the door, making sure to compose herself so her ex-classmate wouldn't think that she was an accident waiting to happen.

She flung open the door and was not at all expecting what she saw at the door.

…

…

…

At the door, was probably the hottest man that she had ever seen! Except the only problem was that she wished she didn't know who it was…

He was stood by the porch door, his left foot resting on the brickwork of the fence. He was standing slouched, not facing Hermione. He was side on from where she was standing. His blonde hair blew lightly in the tussle of the wind. Some parts of his fringe rising and falling from his head in elegant dance like movements.

His grey eyes staring aimlessly into the air above him, the brightness of the stars similar to the twinkle of silver swirled into his deep graphite orbs. The dimly lit sky silhouetting his frame, he wasn't even aware of Hermione gaping at him.

She eyed him, his branded black suit, probably made of the most expensive silk that you could find. His open white shirt that was hanging loosely off him, not tucked in. He had a large bouquet of red roses and pink hibiscuses in his large pale hands. Finally he turned around.

"Hello there, sorry to trouble such a beautiful young lady like yourself," Malfoy charmingly greeted. "But I am looking for a Hermione Granger. My stupid friend Theo chickened out at the last minute due to 'food poisoning' and so he sent me instead. Apparently her best friend set them up on this date or something; I would hate it if my best friend did such things!" he continued, making a funny gesture with his hands. At that exact moment Ginny popped her head round the door with an angry face.

"Hey! I am such a good friend! And dumb arse, Hermione is standing right in front of you!" Ginny answered, making a 'duh' expression at the last part. She walked back to the kitchen as she had a tea towel in her hand.

Hermione had stopped gaping now; she swallowed a huge lump in her throat and started talking to him.

"Hello, Malfoy. It's been a while," she said shyly, she knew that he wasn't so bad now. After all he had changed to their side in the end. And if Ginny had the nerve to set her up with Theodore Nott, also an ex-death eater, then she could probably deal with Malfoy. But it was so awkward, what would you say to your childhood nemesis after not seeing them for a few years?

"Granger? Are you serious?" Malfoy asked with a quizzical look.

"Wow… really that bad…?" Hermione whispered, shifting awkwardly and rubbing her hands together.

"More like, that _good_! The years have certainly been kind to you!" he continued, smiling slightly at her.

"Thanks… Not so bad yourself." Hermione responded, still feeling a little stiff at this conversation.

"So do you want to go? I booked this table at this nice little restaurant," he offered, extending his free hand to her.

"I'd love to," she said, this time not in a quiet voice.

She wearily took his hand, her pulse raising as it finally slipped into place. It almost seemed too perfect that the gaps between his hands, were crevices for her fingers. She smiled at him, still feeling a little uneasy as she grabbed her purse and stepped out of the door.

"Oh, I brought something for you. I thought it would be rather uncurtious for me to show up empty handed." He explained and gently passed the colourful bouquet of sweet smelling flowers to her. She placed the flowers on the porch windowsill.

"Thank you, that's really sweet of you." She thanked and conjured up a vase that magically appeared, the flowers flying inside it rhythmically.

"Ah, I see that you've still got it," he smirked.

"Once a witch, always a witch," Hermione smiled, and for the first time feeling comfortable in his presence.

* * *

><p>~ At the restaurant ~<p>

Who knew that Malfoy was such a gentleman? He was opening doors, pulling out her chair, pouring her wine… Hermione was quite surprised.

They were making small conversation until suddenly they were talking deeply about their life's ambitions etc.

"I've always wanted to be a teacher," Malfoy stated.

"Really? Never thought that you'd be the sort to want to be around children!" Hermione answered.

"Is that what you think of me, Hermione?" He asked, looking slightly lost and sad rather than frustrated. And since when were they on first name terms?

"Well, you were so mean to me in school and all so I just kinda…"

"That's the past, I'm trying to forget about it…"

"Why? Your past makes up who you are-"

"Well I guess I don't like who I am then." He bluntly replied.

"Why not?" she asked stupidly, just wanting to hear the words out of his mouth.

"I made so many bad decisions. I never focused on my studies, I became a death eater for Merlin's sake! I almost killed our head teacher who had never done anything wrong to me. And worst of all… I bullied _you_."

"What's bullying me got to do with this?"

"One should never harm the one that they love most." He put in a very Shakespearean way.

Hermione stuttered and had to catch her breath. Had he seriously just told her that he not just liked her? But _loved_ her?

"You're probably gonna bolt now, thinking that I'm some kind of psycho." He stated, rolling his eyes.

"Not at all. I thought it was quite sweet actually." She smiled at him, her eyes shining in the crystal chandelier hanging above them.

Now it was _his_ turn to be surprised.

"And the reason that I thought it was quite sweet. Is because that I kinda sorta almost ish feel the same way… Well like when I saw you at the train before we went to school I thought 'that little blonde boy looks so nice' and then ya know…" she trailed off, the doubt of her words creeping up on her.

"Good," he grinned at her, which looked like a happy smirk. "I'm glad that we are on the same page."

_Tell me how many frogs do I have to kiss?_

_Before I find my prince… _

Maybe she had found her prince after all…

~ End ~

* * *

><p><strong>SO? I hoped that you liked it! Its only meant to be a bit of fun so don't go all flamey and be like 'THIS IS UTTER SHITE!'<strong>

**And I really didn't want to go into too much detail about why they loved each other because its meant to be more like they shouldn't need reason to explain. And I thought it might kinda kill the mood if I over explained everything.**

**And I hope that you didn't find the beginning dates too boring. I felt that I really needed to add those in to give the story some background. Also, Ginny had set Hermione and Draco up originally but used Theo as like a decoy kinda thing or else Malfoy would have never agreed to it!**

**So yeah, hope that you liked it, please review and no flames would be nice!**

**Cupcakes for all that review ;) xxxx**


End file.
